A plurality of clutches is used in a transmission of a vehicle to control the transmission of power between rotary bodies that rotate relative to each other.
It is preferable that such a clutch has as small a volume as possible and a torque transmission capacity as large as possible. However, the volume of the clutch must generally be increased in order to obtain a larger torque transmission capacity.
In addition, in order to transmit a large amount of torque, the amount of force actuating the clutch must be increased. Thus, an apparatus for actuating the clutch, such as an actuator, is required to have a relatively larger size.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.